Dragon Ball Z - Inevitável
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Goku e Yuri casam-se no Monte Paoz sobre benção de Kami-sama e sobre felicitações dos amigos. Nasce Yukiko e recebem visitas regularmente. Porém, a paz não irá durar e a derradeira batalha pelo destino do universo eclodirá, quando este ser não puder mais ficar selado. Então, Yuri descobrirá o motivo de ter sido a única in-ookami sobrevivente. Continuação de Dragon Ball Z - Destino
1. O casamento de Goku e Yuri

**Sinopse:**

Goku e Yuri casam-se no monte Paouz sobre a benção de Kami-sama e sobre felicitações dos amigos e após um ano, nasce Yukiko, com o casal recebendo visitas regularmente. Porém, a paz não irá durar muito tempo e a derradeira batalha pelo destino do universo eclodirá, quando este ser não puder mais permancer selado. Então, Yuri descobrirá o motivo de ter sido a única in-ookami sobrevivente. Continuação de Dragon ball Z - Destino.

**Notas da Autora**

O tão esperado dia chega e enfim, Goku e Yuri se casam com os amigos presentes e Kami-sama, no caso, Dendê, para abençoar a união.

**Capítulo 1 - O casamento de Goku e Yuri.**

Na manhã seguinte, surge a empresa contratada para preparar o casamento em uma campina próxima da pequena casa que Goku herdou de seu avô com o altar em frente a exuberantes cerejeiras japonesas e árvores frondosas.

O pequeno e singelo altar já fora montado, assim como fora colocada algumas cadeiras e naquele momento eram feitos os arranjos de flores.

Em uma espécie de helicóptero imenso, Yuri estava trajada com o seu vestido de casamento com uma costureira da requintada loja onde Bulma comprara o vestido e que, naquele instante dava os últimos retoques e ajustes, além da maquiadora profissional que já se encontrava posicionada ao lado da noiva, pronta para maquia-la, sendo que esta fala genuinamente maravilhada ao ver o belo e exuberante vestido:

- Está linda, Yuri-san. É um magnífico vestido de casamento. Lembra o de uma princesa de contos de fada!

- Acha mesmo? – pergunta com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Afinal, haviam explicado previamente a ela sobre contos de fada e histórias fantásticas, assim como mostraram ilustrações em uma das aulas de senso comum que teve.

Enquanto isso, a jovem observava o jardim, mais precisamente o local onde seria realizada a cerimônia e ao ver os seus amigos, dela e de seu amado chegando ao local, sente-se extremamente feliz, assim como animada.

Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks e Bra foram os primeiros a chegarem no local. Assim que a cientista chegara, a mesma fora fiscalizar a arrumação com o mestre de cerimônias que estava coordenando os funcionários.

Enquanto isso, os pais de Bulma observavam a arrumação na espécie de campina, próxima da pequena casa de Goku, sendo que haviam combinado com os noivos, de que o pai de Bulma levaria Yuri até o altar para entrega-la ao noivo.

O casal encontrava-se simplesmente maravilhado pelo ambiente simples, mas, igualmente bonito para os mesmos que ficavam admirados com o cenário natural e exuberante, uma vez que sempre viveram na cidade grande.

- É um lugar excelente para criar uma criança... Sinta esse ar puro e essa sensação de paz! – o senhor Briefs comenta, sinceramente admirado.

- Concordo meu amor... Parece um éden particular. Encantei-me com esse lugar tão belo. – a senhora Briefs comenta.

Yamcha, Tenshhan, Chaoz, Oolong e Pual já haviam chegado há algum tempo, após os Briefs e naquele instante, encontravam-se conversando animadamente em uma espécie de roda.

Em seguida, é a vez de Kuririn chegar com a sua esposa e filha, assim como Lapisul e sua esposa, além do casal de gêmeos, pois, os mesmos estavam passando alguns dias na casa deles para que os filhos de ambos os casais estreitassem os laços de amizade entre si, já que eram primos.

Mestre Kame também chegara junto deles, trajando um terno lustroso e um casco de tartaruga na cor dourada.

Já, Yajirobe, acabara de chegar em seu aerocarro e ajeitava o terno, sendo que a sua fiel espada continuava em sua cintura.

Afinal, salvara a sua vida diversas vezes e mesmo não praticando mais artes marciais ou kendô, a considerava uma espécie de amuleto da proteção.

Enquanto isso, sem ninguém saber, havia um presente que era de Gyumao e juntamente do mesmo tinha uma carta, sendo que ele descobrira a empresa e, portanto, este presente acabara chegando juntamente com os outros que o casal recebera de todos os amigos.

Satan chega junto de Buu, assim como Bee que os acompanhava, sendo que o majin estava comendo vários doces de sacolas imensas que trouxera. Videl e Pan haviam vindo com eles, já que ambas estavam na mansão de Mister Satan e há dias não viam Gohan.

Mas, a chikyuujin preferia assim, pois, não estava com humor para aturar as implicações do professor universitário, algo que fatalmente aconteceria e ademais, era um momento especial para os seus amigos e não queria perder o seu sorriso.

O mesmo era para Pan, que já tinha os seus problemas em relação a quem amava e não estava com disposição ou humor para encarar o pai que tanto a decepcionou com os seus atos, enquanto que havia jurado manter a face neutra para Trunks, pois, resolveria a situação com ele após o casamento de seu avô e de sua grande amiga.

Afinal, era um momento especial para ambos e não queria estragar quando resolvesse as coisas com ele, uma vez que recebera "carta branca" de Vegeta para se entender com o filho dele a sua maneira.

Na espécie de avião, Yuri sentia uma intensa felicidade que fazia a sua cauda abana animadamente para os lados e nisso, a costureira fala, em meio a um riso:

- Sua cauda está atrapalhando, minha jovem. Se acalme.

- Desculpe. – ela fala, ficando sem graça.

- Tudo bem. – a senhora sorri e torna a dar os últimos retoques no vestido.

Após alguns minutos, a costureira erguer-se e fala, admirando o seu trabalho.

- Já terminei minha jovem... Está lindo.

- Sério? –pergunta com os olhos brilhantes e um imenso sorriso.

- Sim. – a senhora sorri docemente para a in-ookami, contagiada pela felicidade dela.

- Agora, vamos para a maquiagem. - a maquiadora profissional sorria e nisso, a jovem senta, prontamente, para que pudesse ser feita a sua maquiagem.

Enquanto isso, dentro da pequena casa próxima dali, uma outra costureira dava os últimos retoques ao terno de Goku que encontrava-se muito ansioso, tendo dificuldade em controlar a sua cauda.

A senhora alisa a camisa branca e em seguida, ajustava o colete que estava levemente torto para em seguida ajuda-lo a vestir o paletó, para depois, abotoar os botões duplos e em seguida, dar o nó elaborado na gravata, ajeitando em seguida à lapela, que estava levemente erguida, sendo que posiciona um lenço branco no bolso superior do paletó.

Por último, tornara a pegar um banquinho e senta nele para ajustar as pernas da calça, corrigindo algumas costuras, enquanto o orientava:

- Por favor, o senhor tem que ficar parado, inclusive com a cauda para poder corrigir algumas coisas. – pedira, pois a cauda dele se mexia de um lado para o outro e chegou, algumas vezes, a obstruir a visão dela.

- Foi mal... Desculpe-me. – ele fala, coçando a nuca, enquanto sorria sem graça.

Nisso, passa a controlar a cauda que estava mexendo ansiosamente de um lado para o outro, passando a respirar e inspirar profundamente para se acalmar do nervoso da cerimônia, enquanto olhava orgulhosamente o buquê que encomendara no dia anterior, sorrindo ao imaginar o quanto ela ficaria feliz com a surpresa, tendo sido elaborado especialmente para a sua amada.

Então, após algum tempo, a idosa termina e libera o saiyajin que saí da casa e logo avista Vegeta e a sua família, assim como todos os seus amigos trajando roupas formais, menos Piccolo, Mister Popo e Dendê, sendo o esperado, enquanto que os mesmos haviam chegado há pouco tempo, assim como Uub, sendo que ele usava um terno, ao contrário dos demais e já havia se dirigido até Marron, que se afastara dos seus pais para conversar em um canto da festa com ele, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore.

O casamento dele e de Yuri seria celebrado por um padre e abençoado por Kami-sama pessoalmente, nesse caso, Dendê, embora que o padre não saberia quem ele era, sendo algo que todos decidiram guardar segredo.

Após meia hora, Kakarotto já encontrava-se próximo do altar, conversando com os seus amigos para relaxar, sendo que encontrava-se ansioso demais pela cerimônia e conforme olhava em volta, sorri ao ver que Bulma e Videl estavam verificando algumas coisas em uma lista.

Assim que a empresa contratada terminara os arranjos do casamento, assim como a organização do espaço, outra empresa terceirizada deles cuidaria da festa depois do casamento, já tendo trazido o bolo de casamento, assim como doces e bebidas, tal como uma equipe profissional que cuidaria das fotos para fazer o álbum de casamento deles.

Nisso, o padre chega em um pequeno aeromóvel com o saiyajin notando o quanto era velho e que ajeitava os óculos em forma de aro na face para em seguida ajeitar suas vestes, assim como pegava um livro do carro, sendo que saí em seguida do veículo um jovem que o auxiliava a pegar tudo o que precisava para depois o idoso transformar o veículo em cápsula, guardando no bolso.

O jovem tinha quase as mesmas vestes que o idoso, porém, ligeiramente diferentes.

Ambos caminham até o saiya-jin, reconhecendo-o como o noivo e o cumprimentam, sendo que ele retribui.

- Me chamo Senji... É Son Goku-san, né? Sou um aspirante a padre. Este é o senhor Willian, meu tutor, assim como meu professor no sacerdócio. Quero ser um futuro padre. - o jovem ao lado do padre fala sorrindo sem jeito.

- Sim. Sou Son Goku.

Então, o padre conversa alguns assuntos e Goku explica sobre o fato de que alguém ficaria ao lado dele e o mesmo concorda sem maiores explicações.

- Bem, e a sua futura esposa?

- Já deve estar terminando de se trocar.

Nisso, chegam os músicos e Kakarotto observa que a empresa responsável pelo evento já os posicionava e conforme tomavam a sua posição, os mesmos tiravam cápsulas do bolso que se transformavam em instrumentos.

Nisso, se dirige até eles que mostram as músicas das cerimônias tradicionais de casamento e com a ajuda de seus amigos, ele escolhe um excelente repertório.

Enquanto isso, o padre e o jovem aspirante caminhavam ate o altar para se prepararem para a cerimônia e nisso são cumprimentados por Dendê, sem saber que estavam frente a frente com o próprio Kami-sama.

Então, a cerimônia começa e todos os amigos de Goku e de Yuri sentam nas cadeiras enfeitadas com uma faixa de seda e laços elaborados com flores.

O maestro já estava posicionado e preparava a sua batuta, sendo que as partituras foram posicionadas na sua frente, enquanto que o padre se posicionava no altar, colocando o livro em uma espécie de mesa ornamentada a sua frente, enquanto abria em uma página com o jovem ficando próximo dele, assim como Dendê, que encontrava-se no lado direito do padre.

Nisso, Goku já tomara a sua posição no altar, enquanto que a sua cauda não dava trégua, mexendo de um lado para o outro, ansiosamente, pois fizera de tudo para que fosse um dia inesquecível para sua amada, graças à ajuda de seus amigos de longa data.

Então, após meia hora, a cerimônia começa com Yuri tendo dado o braço para o sr. Briefs que a conduzia pelo tapete vermelho, enquanto que todos os convidados estavam sentados no banco.

A in-ookami passava pelo tapete vermelho com um imenso sorriso e também lutando para conter a sua cauda que repousava sobre a longa cauda do vestido de casamento, enquanto que as damas de honra, no caso Pan e Bra, jogavam pétalas por onde ela andava.

Já, Bulma e Vegeta, assim como o senhor e a senhora Briefs eram os padrinhos e madrinhas de casamento.

Nisso, os fotógrafos profissionais tiravam fotos da noiva e a marcha nupcial era tocada pela orquestra profissional, pois, Bulma e Videl exigiram o melhor de tudo para que a cerimônia fosse inesquecível a eles.

A in-ookami corava ao ver o olhar intenso dele, enquanto sorria lindamente com o buquê em suas mãos, sendo que tivera uma surpresa agradável quando fora entregue o buquê a ela com as flores escolhidas pessoalmente por seu amado, assim como o arranjo, extremamente elaborado.

Goku estava hipnotizado, porque ela estava linda com aquele vestido, assim com o rosto oculto pelo véu semitransparente, enquanto que a cauda do vestido se arrastava atrás dela e a cauda da mesma repousava em cima, sendo que a grinalda era longa e cuja base fora elaborada delicadamente com contornos de pétalas de flores igualmente alvas.

O coração de Yuri queria transbordar do peito, enquanto se aproximava de seu noivo, sorrindo imensamente, com os seus olhos brilhantes de felicidade e ao se aproximar dele, pega delicadamente a mão dela e olhando nos olhos da in-ookami, atentamente, fazendo-a corar, comenta em um tom levemente rouco:

- Está linda...

- Obrigada. – agradece, enquanto ficava carmesim.

Então, quando fica ao lado dele, ambos se viram para o padre e a marcha nupcial cessa, enquanto que o mesmo dizia as usuais palavras para os noivos que já haviam se ajoelhado.

Após as palavras e promessas de ambos os lados, Goku e Yuri trocam as alianças entre si, quando o saiyajin o tirou da calça e nisso, os flashes são disparados quase que interruptamente, sendo assim desde que a cerimônia começara para depois o padre autorizar o beijo entre eles, sendo que Dendê os abençoava em seguida e então, Goku a inclina ao segurar em sua cintura e a beija amorosamente, se tornando um beijo ardente com ambos sendo obrigados a se separarem para tomarem ar.

Então, ele a abraça com ela de costas para o saiyajin, com este entrelaçando a cintura dela com a sua cauda, enquanto os caninos dele se alongavam, aspirando o perfume da mesma, ao ponto do ar quente se chocar na nunca da in-ookami, fazendo-a sentir um calafrio prazeroso que se espalhava pelo seu corpo para depois Goku se vincular com ela, sendo que a marca consistia no nome saiyajin de Goku, ou seja, Kakarotto, escrito na linguagem de Bejiita, através do roçar dos caninos em uma pequena área na nuca dela, sendo que era feito quase que inconsciente e o mesmo fizera, apesar de não saber nada sobre a escrita de seu planeta natal, pois, Vegeta explicara que era algo puramente instintivo.

Imediatamente, sente o seu corpo amolecer, sendo preciso ser segurada nos braços másculos e fortes de Goku, enquanto que o mesmo apoiava o queixo no ombro dela e cerrava os olhos para lidar com o fluxo de recordações e sentimentos da mesma que irradiava pelo vínculo, enquanto que Yuri sentia, assim como Goku, que parecia haver outro "coração" neles, por assim dizer, por mais surreal que fosse tal pensamento.

Então, após alguns minutos, ambos se recuperam e nisso, Yuri, orientada por Bulma e Videl, vira de costas e joga o buquê de casamento, ficando surpresa ao ver uma disputada velada entre Pan, Bra e uma das gêmeas, filha de Lapisu e de Kireiko, além de Marron, para ver qual delas pegava o buquê e no final, Pan trapaceou, se transformando em super saiyajin, pegando-o e com isso, fazendo as outras olharem irritadas para a mesma que comemorava, desfazendo a transformação enquanto ignorava, estoicamente, o olhar extremamente irritado da mãe pela trapaça, sendo que todos os demais riam, inclusive, os recém-casados.

Então, após essa "batalha" pelo buquê, seguindo os noivos, todos passam a dirigir-se a mesa do casamento ricamente adornada com um bolo requintado e exuberante de várias camadas, assim como doces diversos, um mais belo que o outro, tal como bebidas diversas e alguns garçons e garçonetes da empresa que estavam de prontidão com as bandejas, prontos para começarem a servir os convidados e os noivos, quando fosse solicitado pelo mestre de cerimônia que coordenava os diversos funcionários.

Agora, eles estavam cortando juntos, o bolo de casamento, sendo que a in-ookami se emocionava com a música que a orquestra tocava e então, começaram a ser servidos por garçons, enquanto que todos os amigos do casal cumprimentavam e desejavam felicidade aos noivos e após alguns minutos, abre-se o baile, sendo este aberto por Yuri e Goku com a valsa sendo tocada, com os mesmos inaugurando a pista de dança colocada próxima dali, para depois os outros fazerem o mesmo.

Quanto aos costumes da raça dela, eles descobriram, segundo a primeira Dai Kaioh-shin, que era após a relação sexual, desde que fosse adulta e ela o marcava com os caninos, roçando a nuca do mesmo, sendo que ambos, o macho e a fêmea faziam isso quando se tornavam adultos, o que não era o caso dela e que esse vínculo era como a ligação verdadeira, fazendo-a ter acesso ainda mais aos pensamentos e sensações, sendo que alguns de sua raça com treino, podiam-se comunicar via coração, assim como a cria de ambos também estaria conectada, sendo um laço indissolvível, assim como os dos saiyajins, no caso, a ligação verdadeira.

No entardecer, os convidados iam embora para deixarem o casal sozinho, enquanto cumprimentavam e desejavam felicidades antes de partirem, ao mesmo tempo que a empresa responsável pela cerimônia e as demais terceirizadas se retiravam, sendo que os presentes foram colocados embaixo de uma espécie de tenda para que o casal abrisse no dia seguinte,

Então, enquanto olhava os convidados se afastando, Goku se aproximou sorrateiramente dela e envolveu os seus braços másculos e fortes em volta da delicada cintura, assim como a cauda, enquanto o mesmo encostava seu queixo em seu ombro fazendo-a suspirar feliz, embora estivesse levemente corada, acariciando os braços dele.

Então, se vira e olha os orbes ônix dele, perdendo-se na imensidão da noite que reluziam em um misto de desejo e malícia, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais corada, assim como sentindo o seu coração dar um solavanco.

Nisso, com a in-ookami rendida em seus braços, ele encosta gentilmente os seus lábios no dela que fecha os olhos, deliciando-se com o beijo, inicialmente doce, para depois tornar-se possesivo, fazendo-a derreter-se em seus braços fortes e musculosos.

Após algum tempo se separam com rápidos selinhos e ela apoia a cabeça no ombro do saiyajin, ainda abraçada a ele e suspira feliz.

- Está feliz, minha Yuri?

- Sim... Estou junto do meu amado Goku e enfim, tenho muitos amigos... Não estou mais sozinha

Sem falar mais nada, a beija longamente, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela que suspira entre os lábios másculos e gentis do saiyajin que se deliciava com os lábios doces como o mel de sua Yuri, que era dele e de mais ninguém, enquanto suprimia um rosnado que ameaçara brotar de sua garganta frente a este pensamento.

Porém, Yuri ouviu com a sua audição apurada, mas, percebera que o tom não era de agressividade e sim de prazer, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

Então, sobre um gritinho de surpresa, abafado pelo beijo, ele a pega no colo e a leva para dentro da casa, com a mesma não estranhando, pois, em uma das aulas de Bulma e Videl haviam lhe explicado sobre os costumes do casamento e o saiyajin queria honrar todas.

Na pequena casa, havia uma vela acesa em uma lanterna em estilo chinês, além de que a cálida luz da lua adentrava por algumas janelas existentes no cômodo, criando assim um ambiente romântico.

Em nenhum momento os beijos foram interrompidos e somente quando chegam perto da beirada da cama simples da casa rústica, os beijos cessam, enquanto era colocada no chão, com Goku fitando os orbes azuis brilhantes, cuja imensidão lembrava o céu em um cálido dia de verão.

Logo, ela passa a corar intensamente ao ver o olhar intenso dele sobre ela, com os olhos do mesmo brilhando misteriosamente, sentindo um calafrio prazeroso, enquanto que os seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados e nisso, é abraçada por ele, enquanto correspondia o abraço, sentindo-se rendida nos braços fortes e másculos do seu saiyajin que sorria de canto ao sentir o forte cheiro de desejo dela que começava a inebria-lo.

A in-ookami treme levemente quando Goku leva sua mão máscula para a face da mesma e a acaricia em movimentos gentis e calmos, enquanto que Yuri não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles orbes ônix que brilhavam misteriosamente e a hipnotizavam, mas, que a fazia sentir calafrios, só que prazerosos.

Ao mesmo, a sua mente começara a nublar, sendo que o doce cheiro dela era intoxicante e o odor de desejo que esta desprendia fazia o poderoso saiyajin perder o controle de si mesmo, que já se encontrava parco por causa da majestosa lua cheia.

Yuri sentia ir às nuvens com os beijos de seu amado, sendo que os lábios másculos dele provavam a maciez de seda dos pequenos lábios, enquanto que erguera as mãos másculas e poderosas, passando a segurar gentilmente a face da jovem, enquanto o mesmo mergulhava em sensações desconcertantes.

Sentindo-se que se perdia em um mar desconhecido de sensações, Yuri afasta os lábios e fala, ainda cativa, enquanto Goku arqueara o cenho pela iniciativa dela.

- Queria que se transformasse em super saiyajin 4... Por favor, é a minha forma favorita.

- Tem certeza? – ele pergunta, preocupado – Como ainda é virgem, é melhor essa forma... Naquela, meus instintos ficam mais exacerbados e acontecem algumas mudanças consideráveis em minha anatomia, acredite. E já sou bem dotado. Já terá dificuldades nessa forma. Ainda quer a outra, que provoca expansão dos músculos e provoca um aumento em "outras coisas".

- Como assim? "Bem dotado"? Aumento? – ela inclina a cabeça, enquanto vira as orelhas para frente em sua usual face confusa e igualmente inocente.

- Vai ser mais difícil lidar com o meu membro... Mesmo assim, deseja?

- Não entendi.

Goku abana a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo, sendo que compreendia a inocência dela.

Afinal, já fora assim e só descobriria na prática.

- Vou me transformar – nisso, a vê ficar feliz e abanar a cauda – Mas, se perceber que está difícil lidar com a minha forma, irei voltar a essa... De acordo?

- Sim... Embora não entendo porque iria regressar a essa... Adoro você em qualquer forma, mas, a do super saiyaji minha favorita.

Então, o vê retirar a roupa e o olha atentamente, compreendendo o que sentia ao olha-lo nu, embora não tivesse compreendido muito bem o que significava tudo aquilo e o que era o tal de sexo que elas tentaram explicar a ela, inutilmente, e isso reconhecia. É que era algo tão diferente e não compreendeu direito a explicação delas e como aquele ato poderia engravidar a mulher. Confessava, que fora um tanto confuso e não entendera muitas coisas.

Então, já nu, se aproxima dela e acaricia a face da mesma que o olhava, saindo de seus pensamentos e sentindo-se novamente rendida nos orbes ônix dele e em seu brilho estranho e intenso que a fazia corar, enquanto sentia um calafrio prazeroso percorrer a sua coluna.

- Preste atenção e irá entender, ao menos um pouco, as mudanças que sofro como super saiyajin 4.

Fala roucamente, aproximando os lábios de uma das orelhas dela, em um sussurro rouco fazendo uma espécie de onda de choque, extremamente prazerosa, espalhar-se pelo seu corpo.


	2. Lua de mel

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, sozinhos, Goku e Yuri se unem por completo em uma noite mágica.

Yo!

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Essas semanas foram um tanto tumultuadas.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^ 

**Capítulo 2 - Lua de mel**

Então, ela percebe que o membro dele estava um pouco diferente da última vez que vira, sendo que estava um pouco levantado.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, o saiyajin se concentra e então, um brilho dourado contorna o corpo dele, fazendo-o tomar a forma de um oozaru pequeno, enquanto que seus olhos se abriam, demonstrando uma coloração rubra, para em seguida assumir a forma de um corpo humano e então, o brilho desaparece, revelando um corpo coberto com uma pelagem vermelha nos ombros que contornava o pescoço, assim como o tórax, envolvendo o abdômen e depois se abrindo para os lados, cobrindo as pernas, menos a parte da virilha e o interior das coxas, sendo que nos pés, o pelo acabava na altura do tornozelo, formando um tufo avermelhado que o circundava e depois os braços eram cobertos, tal como toda a extensão das costas, sendo que a pelagem ia até os punhos, sendo os mesmos rodeados por tufos de pelos.

Já os cabelos se encontravam mais compridos, embora algumas pontas persistiam espetadas e ao abrir os orbes, ela observava as pálpebras e contornos dos olhos em vermelho, tal como os olhos do oozaru em contraste com as íris douradas como o sol.

Ao olhar para baixo da cintura, observa que o membro dele ficou maior e mais grosso, consideravelmente diferente de antes. Já era grande e grosso, mais ficou ainda maior com essa transformação.

- Entendeu o que quis dizer sobre as mudanças?

- Sim... Mas, porque essa forma será mais difícil para mim? – continua sem entender.

Goku se aproxima e a olha atentamente, acariciando o rosto dela, sorrindo gentilmente e falando:

- Elas não explicaram a você?

- Elas explicaram meus sentimentos, falaram que iríamos ter relações íntimas na noite de núpcias e que nesse caso, éramos um casal e, portanto, faríamos amor, algo natural entre duas pessoas que se amam... E quero fazer esse tal de amor. Só não entendi como acontece esse ato, como elas se referiam e como isso pode me deixar grávida. Elas explicaram, mas, não entendi... Explicaram várias vezes, mas, era muito confuso e depois falaram que na prática eu entenderia.

Goku quase riu, pois, imaginava o desespero de Bulma e de Videl, tentando explicar a ela e a mesma não entendendo nada. Não a condenava, pois, na situação dela, não entenderia, sendo que passara por algo assim, quando era bem jovem e seu sensei tentava explicar sobre sexo e para o seu grande amigo, que entendera tudo, menos ele e que depois de um tempo, Kame-sennin havia desistido, falando que só aprenderia na prática, assim como Kuririn falara a ele e que de fato isso aconteceu, pois, enfim compreendera melhor, conforme tivera relações sexuais e, portanto, acreditava que seria o mesmo no caso dela e que aí, compreenderia tudo que lhe foi falado de uma só vez.

Aliviado dela saber ao menos sobre o básico e portanto, ter tomado a decisão consciente, suspira e então, torna a olhar para ela e fala roucamente, sentindo seu membro despertar ainda mais, com Yuri sentindo algo duro se chocar na sua cintura.

Porém, estava cativa nos orbes dourados como o sol que pareciam derretê-la e ele fala, fazendo a respiração se chocar contra a pele do pescoço dela, provocando arrepios prazerosos nela, conforme sugara o local e depois beijava, falando roucamente dentre beijos, enquanto a abraçava:

- Você vai entender... Confie em mim.

- Eu confio...

Rapidamente, ele desabotoa os botões do vestido, sendo que acaba rasgando alguns devido à impaciência, a surpreendendo e ao perceber o que fizera, procurava conter seus instintos saiyajins que clamavam para toma-la com vigor e intenso desejo, pois, não queria que a primeira vez de sua amada fosse algo repleto de perversão. Desejava de coração que a primeira vez dela fosse perfeita, até por causa de sua inocência, algo que o agradava, pois, seria a sua descoberta e de mais ninguém.

Nisso, rosna novamente e Yuri interpreta que é de prazer e não de agressividade, apesar do tom e sorri, sentindo seu vestido cair no chão, deixando-a só de peças íntimas, enquanto se arrepiava levemente pelo contato do ar frio com a sua pele quente, fazendo-a se arrepiar e tremer, sem saber ser de frio ou prazer, enquanto que sentia as mãos másculas de seu amado percorrer possessivamente as suas costas, enquanto o mesmo se concentrava em seu colo.

- Está tremendo... Assustei você? – pergunta preocupado, a olhando atentamente.

- Estou sentindo um pouco de frio. Só isso. – ela fala sem graça.

- Em breve irei aquecê-la... Eu prometo.

Ele falava com os olhos cobertos de malícia assim como um sorriso malicioso, fazendo um calafrio prazeroso espalhar pelo corpo da in-ookami, fazendo-a gemer quando as mãos dele se aproximavam da frente de seu corpo, enquanto que a sua cauda acariciava possessivamente as pernas dela.

- Como assim, irá me aquecer? – ela pergunta, rendida em seus braços.

Nisso, deposita um dedo nos lábios dela e fala, sussurrando roucamente ao pé de uma das orelhas da mesma:

- Você entenderá em breve.

Então, a cauda dele envolve a dela e em um determinado momento, a base da cauda da jovem foi apertada pela cauda dele, fazendo-a gemer longamente, enquanto fechava os olhos e inclinava a cabeça para trás. Frente a essa reação, Goku sorriu de canto, pois, acabara descobrindo um ponto fraco dela e iria usar e muito essa fraqueza contra ela.

- Me sinto estranha... Meu corpo está quente.

- É normal...

Ele fala entre beijos possessivos no ombro dela, enquanto as suas mãos migravam para a frente, mais precisamente nos seios ainda cobertos da mesma.

- Estou sentindo umidade aonde faço xixi... Por quê? – ela pergunta, com os olhos fechados, ainda mantendo um mínimo de consciência.

- O que Bulma e Videl lhe explicaram sobre isso?

Ele pergunta, passando a acaricias os seios da mesma, arrancando gemidos desta, enquanto rasgava o sutiã ao colocar seus dois dedos na frente da alça no meio do vale dos seios.

- Que o meu corpo ficaria estranho, além de muito quente e que o meu sexo ficaria bem úmido para lubrificar... Mas, para que, lubrificar? E o que é lubrificar? – ela falava dentre gemidos e suspiros.

- Vai entender... Tenha paciência.

Ele fala, a puxando ainda mais para junto dele e nisso, a sua cauda vai até a calcinha da in-ookami, enquanto as mãos dele continuavam acariciando todo o corpo dela minuciosamente, com a mesma acariciando o tórax dele, sentindo todas as reentrâncias, assim como as costas musculosas, enquanto ambos se beijavam, possessivamente, com as línguas se tocando, com a cauda dela abando para os lados, lentamente.

A cauda dele enrola na alça da calcinha, após acariciar a intimidade dela por cima da peça íntima, arrancando gemidos sôfregos dela, rasga o fino tecido, surpreendendo-a e um novo aperto na base da cauda alva felpuda, arranca mais um gemido longo dela, que se agarra a ele, enquanto a cauda dele massageava as coxas dela.

Então, a ergue nos braços delicadamente, arrancando um gritinho pela surpresa, que é silenciado prontamente pelos lábios ardentes do saiyajin, enquanto era depositada delicadamente na cama simples, sem este tirar os olhos do corpo dela que parecia esculpido pelos deuses.

Ela então o vê cobri-la com o seu corpo, enquanto continuava as carícias, agora mais ousadas, fazendo a in-ookami mergulhar em sensações que a desnorteavam gradativamente, sendo que o mesmo acontecia com Goku, sabendo que a dificuldade em conter os seus desejos, vinha em grande parte da influência da lua cheia.

Ele começa a acariciar os montes de vênus com delicadeza em movimentos circulares, arrancando agora gemidos mais intensos que antes e alguns gritinhos, quando fazia uma ou outra carícia ousada em um local não antes explorado.

Continuava brincando com eles com a língua, alterando com chupa-los, arrancando gemidos ainda mais intensos e alternava também com mordiscar os bicos já intumescidos, enquanto uma de suas mãos, brincava com o outro e a sua mão esquerda descia, percorrendo a pele sedosa pelo lado do corpo e em seguida, retornando pelo caminho com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto a sua cauda acariciava as pernas dela e ocasionalmente, a base da cauda desta, arrancando um gemido ainda mais intenso da mesma.

Desce com beijos borbulhantes que deixavam um rastro ardente por onde percorriam na pele acetinada, fazendo a respiração da jovem acelerar cada vez mais e tremores pequenos se espalharem pelo seu corpo.

Após satisfazer-se, por enquanto, com os seios, se dedica a percorrer com as mãos e lábios famintos, do abdômen para o baixo ventre, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as coxas delimitadas dela, que começara a se contorcer levemente, sentindo o calor se intensificar abaixo do ventre, sendo que a sua cauda subira e acariciava um dos seios desta, como uma terceira mão.

Sentia o cheiro de desejo dela cada vez mais forte e as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, indicando que não tardaria muito para chegar ao prazer.

Ao chegar abaixo do ventre, olha a feminilidade de Yuri que estava úmida e resiste, naquele instante de sentir o sabor dela, para dirigir seus lábios para dentro das coxas, percorrendo com seus lábios o interior das pernas, fazendo-a perder cada vez mais a consciência, entregando-se as sensações que a desnorteavam, enquanto sentia sua intimidade se contrair cada vez mais.

Goku decide "brincar" por algum tempo, após verificar que ela chegaria ao prazer em breve.

Sorrindo, abaixa seus lábios na intimidade dela e começa a acariciar com a língua, enquanto prova o sabor que era como imaginava, pois, se os lábios eram doces, o gosto de sua amada era impossível de se definir de tão perfeito e delicioso para ele.

Queria ficar perdido ali, sentindo aquele gosto eternamente. Nunca experimentara algo assim em sua vida, pois aquele gosto e cheiro inebriante era simplesmente único.

Yuri se contorcia na cama em deliciosa agonia, suas mãos prendiam os lençóis, apertando-os e puxando-os levemente, enquanto gemidos intensos e gritinhos escapavam dos lábios pequenos, preenchendo o ambiente.

Após minutos, sente sua feminilidade se contrair sozinha, sem ela mandar e sendo que aumentava gradativamente a intensidade, até que solta um longo gemido, chegando ao ápice e desabando na cama, molemente, enquanto sentia um parco líquido sair dela, a surpreendendo.

Já, Goku sorria, enquanto saboreava o gosto dela e satisfeito por enquanto, ergue-se, permanecendo com seu corpo no meio das pernas de Yuri.

- O que foi isso?

- Você teve um orgasmo... O que achou? – ele pergunta, maliciosamente, enquanto se encaixava melhor no meio das pernas de sua amada.

- Me senti... Bem... Não sei ao certo, mas, foi uma sensação excelente... Muito prazerosa.

- Você ainda não viu nada... – ele fala em um tom rouco, beijando-a intensamente e compartilhando o gosto dela, enquanto acariciava possessivamente as coxas dela – Esse será o primeiro de muitos orgasmos que irei proporcionar a você, minha Yuri.

Enquanto isso, ele continha a muito custo seu membro rígido pelo prazer que pulsava para senti-la plenamente.

Afinal, não queria assusta-la.

Yuri leva as suas mãos aos cabelos negros, arrancando rosnados de prazer do mesmo, enquanto ele recomeçara as carícias da face dela e descia gradativamente, seguido de seus lábios, enquanto a in-ookami gemia, com um belo sorriso no rosto e com os orbes fechados, além de se encontrar inclinada para trás, dando total acesso ao seu colo, sentindo a língua percorrer um caminho já conhecido, deixando um rastro novamente borbulhante.

Sentia as mesmas sensações de outrora começarem a se intensificar, enquanto também descia com suas mãos da nuca dele, aonde bagunçara levemente alguns fios, para em seguida, as suas mãos curiosas começarem a acariciar o tórax dele talhado de músculos, enquanto ele se deliciava com seus seios, com os lábios, língua e mãos arrancando gemidos dela.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, toma os pequenos e delicados lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que afunda a mão em sua feminilidade, arrancando inicialmente um olhar assustado e um gritinho abafado pelos seus lábios.

Então, a in-ookami cerra os olhos novamente, esticando a cabeça para frente e depois, movendo-a para os lados, gemendo e contorcendo-se em deliciosa agonia, enquanto ele acariciava o seu sexo.

Após algum tempo, retira a mão, vendo-a olhar surpresa para ele que lambe os dedos. Aquilo a deixou excitadíssima, por mais que não compreendesse o motivo de se sentir assim e ao ver o sorriso malicioso dele se intensificar, fica ainda mais vermelha se já era possível, assim como a sua respiração se encontrava descompassada, enquanto sentia-se estranha abaixo de seu ventre, novamente, sentindo seu o sexo se contrair.

Então, Goku fala com a voz rouca que provocava calafrios prazerosos nela, fitando o intenso brilho dourado que parecia radiografa-la, embora notasse uma leve película rubra, bem fraca e questionava-se se era impressão dela:

- Vai doer um pouco... Mas, em breve só sentirá prazer novamente... - fala, acariciando a face dela delicadamente.

-Como assim doer? - pergunta preocupada com as faces rubras.

- Não se preocupe... Irá entender. Prometo que a levarei novamente aos céus... Ou por acaso não confia neste Goku?

- Confio sim... – ela fala sorrindo, acariciando o rosto dele.

Então, consente com a cabeça timidamente e ele toma novamente os lábios dela com volúpia, enquanto se posicionava para penetra-la, fazendo isso lentamente.

Sente o corpo feminino tremer, ouvindo nitidamente o coração acelerado e o doce perfume de desejo que emanava dela e quando ela olha para baixo dele, para o membro grande e grosso deste, rígido pelo prazer e ao mesmo tempo pulsante, arregala os olhos, pois, estava diferente de antes e ao vê-lo posicionado em sua intimidade, começando a adentrar lentamente, ela consegue compreender o porquê de tal lubrificação.

- É grande e grosso demais...

- Não se preocupe, serei gentil. – ele fala e a beija docemente na testa.

- Não vai caber se for aonde estou pensando. – ela fica alarmada.

- Vai sim. Acredite... Agora, relaxe.

Ele toma os lábios dela, novamente e detém o início de seu avanço, passando a distribuir diversos beijos em seu rosto que desciam para o seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha para depois ir até seus ombros, sentindo que Yuri relaxara novamente.

Então, o saiyajin se desloca para cima dela e recomeça a beijar seu colo, até que move seus lábios para os dela e começa a penetra-la lentamente, enquanto a beijava.

Ao sentir o pênis de seu amado começando a invasão em sua intimidade até então intocada, geme intensamente e ao rasgar o seu hímen, grita abafado, pois seus lábios se encontravam ainda tomados pelos dele e lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes, enquanto compreendia naquele instante o que ele falou sobre ser difícil na hora do sexo e que de fato, estava doendo, além de se sentir preenchida.

Continua entrando lentamente e fica parado por algum tempo após entrar até o final, esperando Yuri se acostumar com a invasão, com a mesma gemendo e ainda sentindo dor, pois, era grosso e grande demais, ainda mais para alguém inexperiente como ela e ele sabia, pois observava a respiração profunda e a careta de dor no rosto e então, leva gentilmente a sua mão máscula para o rosto da mesma e seca as lágrimas peroladas dela.

Em seguida, passa a beijar carinhosamente a testa dela, enquanto distribui beijos pelo rosto da in-ookami, pescoço e colo, enquanto sentia o corpo dela ficar menos tenso e a face se acalmar, notando que ela estava começando a se acostumar.

Quando percebe que a sua amada se acostumou, ele beija os lábios dela, apaixonadamente, antes de começar a se mexer, com a mesma tendo ainda os seus olhos fechados.

Então, começa com um vai-e-vem bem lento e ritmado, que aumenta, conforme ela se acostumava com o seu membro grande e grosso, assim como notando a diminuição de seus gemidos e a quase ausência de seus gritinhos.

Yuri acha estranho, pois a dor sumira e havia um leve incomodo, mas, começava a sentir um intenso prazer, conforme ele saía e a preenchia novamente, ficando maravilhada, pois era tudo novo para a mesma, que passa então a compreender e relacionar muito do que fora explicado a ela nas aulas, que não compreendera antes.

Ele desce para seu colo e o beija, mordiscando o lóbulo e as suas mãos brincam com os seus seios e sua língua, circula os bicos rijos de excitação, enquanto que a cauda dele alternava entre acariciar as coxas dela e apertar a base da cauda da in-ookami, fazendo-a se contorcer, enquanto os gemidos de ambos preenchiam o ambiente.

Minutos se passam e a velocidade aumenta gradativamente, com Goku sedento pelo prazer e após algum tempo, não conseguindo se conter mais, com um desejo intenso o tomando e percebendo que ela já lidava bem com a invasão de seu falo, ele começa a dar estocadas cada vez mais firmes, vigorosas e frenéticas, desesperadamente, assim como profundas, vendo-a se contorcer e gemer, dando pequenos gritinhos, conforme aumentava a intensidade, fazendo-o então rosnar de prazer, enquanto lutava ainda para conter o seu sangue saiyajin, enquanto sentia a mesma apertando os músculos de suas costas e graças a pelagem de super saiyajin 4, as garras não o feriam, apenas faziam pequenos cortes, bem superficiais, enquanto que a cauda dela se remexia embaixo dela.

Ela enfim abre os olhos, enquanto arfava e gemia, dando gritinhos perante uma estocada mais vigorosa e profunda.

Nisso, os olhos de ambos, carregados de desejo se encontraram e passam a fitar-se por mais alguns minutos, enquanto o corpo dela é sacudido pelas estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, sendo que os gemidos se intensificam cada vez mais e os rosnados dele, assim como ela sente novamente um calor intenso tomar o seu corpo, surgindo de seu ventre.

A cauda do saiyajin passa a acariciar o sexo dela, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer ainda mais, enquanto ele segurava os ombros dela, a impossibilitando de se afastar, sentindo o seu sangue saiyajin fervendo e seus instintos aumentarem, ainda sobre considerado controle, enquanto saboreava as sensações que lhe tomavam, conforme adentrava na intimidade quente, úmida e pulsante dela, sorrindo ao arrancar outro gritinho de sua amada, perante uma estocada mais vigorosa.

Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais descompassada e após alguns minutos, Yuri grita, sentindo o seu corpo tremer consecutivamente e continuando por um tempo, tendo múltiplos orgasmos, para em seguida ficar mole, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto que as suas pernas caíam na cama e Goku se movimentava uma última vez, chegando ao ápice e dando um gemido rouco e alto, que mais lembrava um rosnado de satisfação, enquanto liberava sua essência dentro dela, que sentia o líquido quente a preenchendo.

Quando a respiração e batimentos cardíacos de ambos se acalmam, ele a beija docemente e em seguida, sai de dentro dela e deita de barriga para cima, convidando-a a se juntar a ele em seus braços, o que ela aceita sorrindo, acomodando a cabeça em seu tórax firme, ouvindo as batidas calmas de seu coração.

Suspirando feliz, adormece cansada, sendo abraçada por toda a noite, com este protegendo-a do frio da madrugada em seus braços musculosos, enquanto a cauda dele puxava as cobertas para cobrir ambos e então, adormece, pois, mesmo com seu corpo desejando mais algumas vezes, ela era virgem e tivera que lidar com seu membro. Não queria força-la e ademais, agora, tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Pelo menos era esse o pensamento dele, enquanto a sua cauda envolvia a dela e a cauda desta, já repousara em cima das pernas dele.

Ele a beija carinhosamente a amorosamente na testa, antes de adormecer com um doce suspiro, sentindo-se enfim pleno e feliz, pois encontrara a verdadeira felicidade com ela.


	3. Lua de mel Parte II

**Notas da Autora**

O casal desperta de manhã e então...

Mais tarde, enquanto ela tomava banho, ela se surpreende ao ver...

Yo!

Nós próximos capítulos, teremos cenas "calientes", sendo que também mostrarei como será a vida deles. Será somente nos primeiros capítulos, pois, depois a fanfiction entrará no "stand by", digamos assim, em relação as cenas hentais.

Até porque, quero fazer nascer logo a filhinha fofa deles *-*

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 3 - Lua de mel Parte II**

Amanhece e Goku é o primeiro a acordar, quando os raios de sol adentram a pequena janela ao lado da cama simples que se encontravam.

Então, aproxima seus lábios do pescoço de Yuri e começa a beija-la, assim como abraça-la, enquanto fungava levemente no pescoço dela, provocando cócegas na mesma e a despertando, conforme ela ria e a sua cauda abanava, acabando por descobrir ambos de uma única vez.

- Acorde dorminhoca.

Ela se vira e se depara com ele sorrindo, fazendo-a sorrir também.

- É que sou mais ativa a noite.

- Sério?

Ele sorri maliciosamente, adorando essa informação, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio prazeroso pelo corpo, frente ao sorriso pervertido dele, assim como um brilho intenso que reluzia nos orbes dourados como o sol.

Ele afaga delicadamente o rosto dela com o dorso das mãos, para depois perguntar, roucamente, enquanto que começara a cobri-la com o corpo:

- Você está com fome?

- Não. Assim, eu posso ficar alguns dias sem comer, se quiser, sem nenhum problema. – ela fala inocentemente, sorrindo docemente.

- Isso é bom... Estou com uma fome leve, mas, minha fome de você ainda não foi saciada plenamente e como não está com fome, podemos fazer amor de novo. – ele fala roucamente, afastando as pernas dela com a sua, enquanto colava seu corpo nela.

- Fome de mim? Vai me comer? – ela pergunta apavorada – Não quero morrer!

Goku ri, fazendo-a estranhar, enquanto a mesma pensava em um modo de tira-lo de cima dele, sem machuca-lo, enquanto falava:

- Eu tenho medo, tá? Quem gosta de virar refeição de alguém?

- Desculpe... É que me surpreendeu. Você acha mesmo, bobinha, que estou falando de comer você nesse sentido?

Ele pergunta com um sorriso gentil, enquanto a afagava, notando que o tremor dela parara, assim como o forte cheiro de medo parecia diminuir.

- E não é? – pergunta levemente temerosa.

Ele a beija docemente e em seguida, deposita beijos na face delicada dela, enquanto sorria:

- Quando disse estar com fome de você e de comê-la, foi no sentido sexual. De fazer amor novamente com você. Não era fome no sentido que passou na sua cabeça. Mas, a culpa foi minha. Eu deveria ter me explicado, pois, você é inocente demais. Eu sinto muito se a assustei.

- Eu deveria confiar em você... É que fiquei apavorada com a menção fome e Bulma, assim como a Videl, falaram que os saiyajins comem e muito. E que são muito glutões... Desculpa. – ela fala chateada com ela mesma, desviando o olhar dele.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. Você sofreu muito na vida, desde que era pequena. É normal ter ainda certas dificuldades. Você foi brutalizada e maltratada de várias formas que me enchem de ódio e desejo de fazer os responsáveis sofrerem e muito. Portanto, não se culpe. Faz pouco tempo que está na Terra e acredito que com o advento dos anos, cada vez mais essas lembranças ficaram esquecidas.

Ele fala dentre beijos, enquanto afagava a face dela, delicadamente, sendo que a mesma o abraçava, enquanto que a sua cauda felpuda abanava de felicidade, pois, as palavras dele eram gentis.

- A Terra é um lugar lindo... E acredito que já fiz muitos avanços, nesse sentido. – fala sorrindo, com os olhos cerrados.

- Bem... Ainda a desejo. Só uma vez não é suficiente. Você é linda... Maravilhosamente bela.

Ele fala sorrindo maliciosamente, passando a percorrer com as mãos o corpo dela, possessivamente, fazendo-a arfar com os toques, enquanto acariciava as costas dele e braços, começando a gemer levemente frente a uma carícia ousada, assim como soltou um gemido mais longo, quando o mesmo pressionou em volta da base da sua cauda com a cauda dele, já que era um ponto extremamente sensível dela e frente ao gemido longo, o saiyajin sorri, adorando as sensações que despertavam na face angelical dela.

Então, tem uma ideia e decide coloca-la em prática, saindo de cima dela e sentando na cama, mas mantendo as pernas dela abertas, conforme sentara dentre as pernas delicadas, fazendo-a olhar surpresa para ele, com a sua face corada, começando a se sentir estranha, principalmente quando via o sorriso extremamente malicioso dele, assim como os olhos brilhantes deste e ele pergunta em um tom de voz rouco e igualmente aveludado, provocando arrepios prazerosos nela:

- Você é mesmo sensível na base da sua cauda, né?

- Sensível? – ela arqueia o cenho, enquanto curva a cabeça e leva as orelhas felpudas para frente – Se quer dizer que me sinto estranha quando a base da minha cauda é apertada, isso é verdade.

- E o resto da sua cauda? – ele pega a cauda dela, trazendo-a para frente.

- Não sei o motivo, mas, quando você toca, provoca alguns arrepios prazerosos nesta Yuri.

- Como esses?

Ele passa a afagar possessivamente a cauda dela, fazendo-a curvar a cabeça e gemer, para depois parar e ela falar, sentindo seu corpo estranho e um incômodo familiar em sua feminilidade.

- Sim.

- Eu tive uma ideia... Quero ver até que ponto posso deixa-la excitada, apenas manipulando a sua cauda. Nos saiyajins também temos sensibilidade na cauda, mas, Vegeta me avisou de que nos tornamos possuídos por um desejo imenso, praticamente feral, de possuirmos a fêmea em questão e se temos um vínculo, fica ainda mais forte. Como não quero fazer amor selvagemente com você ainda, você não irá toca-la.

- Amor selvagem? – ela não entendia e o olha com uma face confusa.

- Em breve você conhecerá... Mas, irei voltar a fazer o que desejo, assim como para saciar a minha curiosidade. – ele sorri maliciosamente, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

E antes que pudesse perguntar algo, ele aperta a base da cauda dela, fazendo-a gemer sôfrega e apertar os lençóis com as mãos, passando a gemer e muito, assim como contorcer o seu corpo, sendo tomada por um prazer imenso, enquanto a base de sua cauda era apertada, alternando com carícias, fazendo-a soltar gemidos longos e pequenos gritinhos de prazer.

Enquanto isso, sentia que a cauda dele acariciava os seus seios e sua intimidade, percorrendo uma trilha entre eles, estimulando-os.

Goku se deliciava ao vê-la se contorcer, assim como podia ver o corpo dela em todos os detalhes, percebendo o quanto era sensível, até que percebe que ela geme ainda mais, assim como a sua respiração aumenta, enquanto ela fala, entre gemidos.

- Estou estranha de novo.

- É normal... Em breve, te levarei ao paraíso.

Ele fala roucamente, enquanto que a cauda dela remexia em suas mãos, acabando por masturbar o membro dele, de forma indireta, fazendo-o também se deliciar pela pelagem macia como seda.

Então, conforme se contorcia cada vez mais, ela chega ao orgasmo, gemendo longamente, para depois sentir um intenso prazer, enquanto sentia seu corpo mole.

Já, Goku também chega ao ápice, ao ter seu membro masturbado pela cauda dela, indiretamente e pela visão maravilhosa do corpo dela se contorcendo sobre os seus toques.

Então, ele solta a cauda dela, que está um pouco suja e torna a deitar em cima da in-ookami, sentindo que o seu membro ficara ereto novamente, desejando imensamente aprofundar-se na intimidade de sua amada.

Ele a beija e espera a mesma recuperar o fôlego, o que acontece após alguns minutos, vendo-a sorrir lindamente e falando:

- De fato, senti muito prazer.

- Sua cauda também me masturbou... Foi incrível. Adorei ver o seu corpo e todo o prazer que ele pode proporcionar. Foi uma visão extremamente prazerosa para mim.

- Que bom... – ela sorri – Seria injusto se só eu tivesse sentido prazer... É prazer, né?

- Sim. Prazer... E falando em prazer, meu corpo ainda necessita do seu.

Nisso, a beija, profundamente, enquanto recomeça as carícias nela, que sente o membro pulsante dele em seu sexo, fazendo-a gemer, sentindo os diversos beijos em seu rosto que desciam para o seu pescoço, mordiscando a sua pele, para depois ir até seus ombros e descendo, com uma das mãos dele acariciando a coxa dela de uma maneira gentil, mas, possessiva, enquanto que a outra brincava com os seus seios, para depois, os seus lábios darem atenção aos mamilos entumecidos, fazendo-a arfar e gemer.

- Você é minha... Somente minha e de mais ninguém. – ele fala possessivamente, em meio a rosnados de prazer.

Nisso, a cauda acaricia a coxa da in-ookami possessivamente, enquanto que Yuri sentia como se ele tivesse três mãos.

Enquanto isso, Goku esfregava seu membro no sexo dela arrancando gemidos desta que se contorcia ainda mais enquanto sentia um calor ascendendo em seu corpo a partir de seu ventre, sentindo os beijos dele até a sua cintura, após determinar que os seios tiveram atenção suficiente, descendo a trilha até a feminilidade com beijos e sucções, fazendo-a dar um gritinho de surpresa, enquanto se contorcia sentindo a língua dele explorando a sua intimidade pulsante e úmida, com ele se deliciando com o sabor dela, enquanto usava as suas mãos para deixar suas pernas abertas, sendo que a cauda acariciava as coxas totalmente erguidas, cujos joelhos dela tocavam a cama, expondo a sua feminilidade a ele, fazendo-a se ruborizar ainda mais se era possível, não compreendendo o motivo de se sentir assim.

Continuou a estimulando, aumentando o ritmo, até que ela chega ao ápice, novamente, gritando o nome dele, enquanto que o saiyajin experimentava seu sabor, para depois beija-la ainda com sua essência nos lábios, compartilhando o sabor dela.

Nisso, a cauda começou a acariciar o sexo dela novamente, que arfa, enquanto gemia, recebendo uma nova onda de prazer.

Então, ele afasta a cauda, se preparando para penetra-la.

Yuri prende a respiração enquanto sentia o membro grande, grosso e rijo dele em sua abertura, começando a forçar a penetração, lentamente, abrindo caminho gradativamente, enquanto que Goku procurava domar e conter a sua fera interior que clamava para toma-la, selvagemente.

A in-ookami sente ao membro grosso e grande dele ganhando terreno dentro dela, até que para, deixando-a se ajustar com o seu tamanho, enquanto enchia o rosto dela de beijos, alternando com tomar delicadamente os seus lábios, com a sua cauda acariciando sua coxa e as suas mãos os seus seios, sentindo-a gemer e arfar, percebendo que esta evitava se contorcer, inicialmente, por causa do membro dele, ficando assim por alguns minutos, com o mesmo começando a fazer movimentos extremamente lentos, arrancando mais gemidos sôfregos e sendo assim após algumas vezes, enquanto controlava seu imenso desejo e instinto, além de se conter, até que sente que ela começa a relaxar, permitindo se contorcer levemente, passando a gemer de prazer, ainda mais intensamente, conforme sentia-se completamente preenchida.

Mesmo assim, fica por alguns minutos, movimentando-se gentilmente, enquanto controlava sua fera interior que queria senti-la com intensidade, sentindo os seus músculos clamando para entrar nela possessivamente.

Então, Goku começa a aumentar a velocidade das estocadas, conforme Yuri se acostumava, enquanto a beijava, procurando se aprofundar ainda mais, com os gemidos roucos dele preenchendo o ambiente, assim como a respiração rouca e forte, além de ocasionais rosnados, conforme o prazer se intensificava para o mesmo.

Enquanto isso, a cama gemia cada vez mais com os movimentos dele, enquanto a in-ookami sentia novamente o fogo líquido que começava a possuí-la, sendo que este surgia abaixo de seu ventre, se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, enquanto sente sua mente nublada, sendo apenas prazer, até que o ouve pedir com a voz rouca:

– Olhe para mim.

Então, ela abre os olhos e vê a face coberta de prazer de seu amado, vendo-se nos orbes dourados de desejo dele, sentindo-se hipnotizada, enquanto as suas faces se encontravam rubras, gemendo sobre o olhar dele.

Até que após alguns minutos, começa a ficar mais rápido, fazendo-a gemer e se contorcer, depositando um último beijo gentil para depois começar a movimentar-se mais rapidamente, aumentando gradativamente ao ponto de penetra-la, avidamente, com grande velocidade e aprofundando profundamente, igualmente sedento.

Nisso, sente a vagina dela apertar o seu membro, vendo-a chegar ao ápice, enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás, derramando sua essência no membro dele, que ao mesmo tempo adentra profundamente, com Yuri sentindo o sêmen dele irromper em seu interior, enquanto ouve o som gutural de sua liberação ao pé do ouvido, quando ele afunda seu rosto na curva do pescoço da mesma.

Então, ela o abraça fortemente, distribuindo beijos no ombro dele, enquanto ouvia a respiração de ambos se normalizando, assim como os seus batimentos.

Então, o saiyajin a beija apaixonadamente, deitando ao seu lado e a puxando para deitar com a cabeça sobre o seu tórax, abraçando-a, enquanto a cauda dele os cobria com o lençol.

Yuri sentia as carícias suaves e igualmente carinhosas, enquanto acariciava o tórax másculo dele, suspirando de contentamento ao sentir as reentrâncias dos músculos talhados, para depois sentir a cauda dele envolvê-la na altura de suas coxas.

Nisso, começa a sentir-se sonolenta, ainda mais com o calor que o corpo dele lhe proporcionava, enquanto se entregava ao sono, completamente satisfeita.

Após algumas horas, acorda com os sons de passos e se levanta da cama, observando que seu esposo não estava ao seu lado, após levar o seu braço para o lado dela, deduzindo que provavelmente ele saíra, enquanto sentia no meio de suas coxas algo estranho que parecia ligeiramente gosmento, assim como em sua cauda, percebendo que o cheiro era forte, assim como sentia o cheiro de seu amado impregnado na cama.

Então, se levanta, enquanto ele adentra com um imenso sorriso:

- Já acordou? Estava fazendo alguns exercícios, após pescar um peixe e comer, pois estava faminto. A estava esperando para comermos juntos. Já está próximo do horário de almoço.

- Podemos caçar? – ela pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

- Claro. –fala com o seu costumeiro sorriso, conforme se aproxima e curva sobre ela, a beijando na face.

A mesma percebe que ele está trocado e ele fala:

- Aposto que se sente meio gosmenta, né? Quando percebi que estava acordando, enchi o ofuro de água e com um pouco de lenha queimando embaixo. A água já deve estar morna.

- Por que estou gosmenta? Sinto que não é só suor.

- É o meu esperma. Isso é normal.

- É aquele líquido que senti quando cheguei ao tal ápice e em relação a você, o que senti me preencher, enquanto fazíamos amor? – ela pergunta curiosa.

- Isso. E por mais que aprecie sentir o meu cheiro impregnado em você, acredito que irá apreciar um bom banho. O ôfuro está atrás da casa.

- Tá.

Nisso, ela levanta e o abraça, para depois beija-lo, com a sua cauda felpuda abanando de felicidade para os lados, enquanto ele sai da pequena casa rumo à floresta.

- Vou pegar um pouco de lenha.

Então, quando o saiyajin saiu, ela caminha nua até atrás da casa e encontra um pequeno quartinho de madeira, com uma fumaça translúcida saindo da pequena janela, assim como via uma espécie de lenha em brasa, embaixo da construção.

Nisso, ela entra no quartinho e sorri ao ver a água quente, sentindo-a com a mão e depois, entrando, passando a suspirar de contentamento, enquanto sentia relaxar.

Então, após alguns minutos, com os orbes cerrados, ela ouve o barulho da porta sendo aberta e nisso, desperta, ficando surpresa com quem entrava.


	4. Lua de mel Parte III

**Notas da Autora**

Yuri se surpreende quando...

Goku e Yuri passam uma tarde divertida, até que a visita a uma cachoeira belíssima...

Yo!

A atualização demorou dessa vez, pois, fiquei sem internet.

Como moro em um sítio, dependo de internet via rádio e o aparelho que fica na torre retransmissora do sinal da internet queimou e só trocaram hoje, após me deixarem mais de seis dias sem internet. ¬¬

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura XDDDDD 

**Capítulo 4 - Lua de mel Parte III**

A porta abre e ela vê Goku, que sorria maliciosamente, enquanto retirava a roupa, percebendo que o membro dele estava um pouco ereto, além de perceber o sorriso e olhar pervertido, fazendo-a corar e nisso, ele adentra, enquanto a abraçava, para depois beijar o pescoço da mesma, assim como mordiscar, fazendo-a arfar, enquanto sorria.

- Eu a vi andando nua e não aguentei... Confesso que tentei me conter, mas, não consegui. Ainda bem que hoje é o último dia da lua cheia.

- Lua cheia?

- Sim... Ela aumenta meu prazer e minha sensibilidade. Sinto meu sangue se aquecer como quando luto, porém, é diferente. Meu sangue se aquece por desejo e com o vínculo, me tornei ainda mais sensível... Sei que quer descansar, mas, preciso de você, novamente. Acho que o tempo que me contive, está me cobrando agora, por assim dizer. – ele falava com a cabeça afundada no pescoço dela, enquanto aspirava o perfume da mesma.

O saiyajin recomeça as carícias no corpo de sua amada, explorando-o com suas mãos fortes, mas gentis ao mesmo tempo, investigando a boca dela com a sua língua e se deliciando com o sabor.

Então, Yuri sente descargas elétricas percorrerem seu corpo com as carícias certeiras de seu amado, enquanto que a jovem in-ookami, passava a explora as costas musculosas de seu amado, começando a escutar leves rosnados de prazer, como de costume.

Goku toma um dos mamilos e saboreia lentamente, mordiscando levemente, arrancando gemidos desta enquanto "brincava" com o outro. Sua cauda esfregava as pernas dela em movimentos sensuais, para depois mudar para sua feminilidade.

A cauda acariciava com maestria, fazendo-a arfar cada vez mais, assim como soltar um gemido sôfrego, frente a uma carícia mais certeira, assim como quando alternava em apertar a base da cauda dela.

A cauda dele continuava executando movimentos sensuais, estimulando-a ainda mais e fazendo-a gemer intensamente.

Quando Goku muda seus lábios para o pescoço de sua esposa, novamente, a mesma escuta a usual respiração pesada dele e rosnados leves quando apertava a pele dele ou tocava em pontos sensíveis do seu corpo, conforme ela descobria, ao explorar o corpo dele.

O saiyajin mordisca a pele do pescoço delicado realizando pequenas sucções, fazendo-a se deliciar em agonia.

As mãos dele passam a explorar o corpo perfeito da in-ookami, enquanto os dentes roçam na pele delicada dos mamilos, arrancando mais gemidos, sendo que tremia e arfava com as carícias certeiras e igualmente possessivas de seu amado, enquanto que o guerreiro sentia o seu membro latejar, sedento para toca-la e senti-la.

Então, ele move sua cauda para as pernas, apertando levemente a coxa dela e com uma das mãos, explora o interior úmido.

Goku entra com dois dedos e acaricia-a internamente e ao mesmo tempo e com a administração dele, Yuri não tem só um orgasmo, mas múltiplos quando a cauda dele retorna ao sexo dela, entrando apenas a pontinha, enquanto que as mãos másculas acariciavam os seus seios.

Goku sorri ao vê-la se recuperar, vendo os orbes dela brilhantes, assim como um sorriso em seus lábios pequenos e delicados.

Ele sorri de canto e começa a entrar lentamente nela, que sente ser preenchida, enquanto arfava e gemia, intensamente, ao sentir o membro dele grosso, grande e pulsante, abrir caminho dentro dela, para depois ficar parado por um tempo, enquanto distribuía beijos em sua face e pescoço e ela solta um gritinho, ao sentir a ponta da cauda dele em seu ânus e depois, a mesma adentrando, lentamente.

Enquanto isso, ela se acostumava, soltando ás vezes, um gritinho de dor, com o saiyajin sabendo que era difícil para ela lidar de imediato com a sua cauda e por isso, fazia lentamente, até terminar, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo seu rosto, assim como lábios, esperando que ela se acostumasse com a dupla penetração, o que acontece após alguns minutos, para depois começar a movimentar, lentamente, o seu falo grande e grosso, saindo por completo e voltando a estocá-la, arrancando gritinhos de prazer dela, sendo que começava a aumentar o ritmo, enquanto sentia ela se contorcer embaixo dele, com o mesmo começando a rosnar de prazer, ao sentir a umidade quente e pulsante do canal estreito dela que pressionava o seu membro.

Nisso, encosta as costas dela na borda do ôfuro, com a água se movimentando no embalo dos corpos, seguindo o ritmo destes, que cada vez mais ficavam frenéticos, enquanto ela se acostumava gradativamente com o pênis dele.

Agora, o saiyajin enfiava o mais fundo que podia em estocadas potentes que a faziam tremer de prazer e gemer loucamente, enquanto que rosnados leves podiam se escutados oriundos de Goku, que explorava a pele dela com seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos seguravam a cintura delicada, com a cauda dele acariciando as coxas dela, assim como davam leves apertos, assim como na base da cauda dela, arrancando gritinhos sôfregos dela nesses momentos.

Então, após algum tempo, ela chega ao orgasmo novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu amado chega ao ápice, inclinando a cabeça para trás e liberando sua essência nela.

Ficam abraçados com ele dentro dela por alguns minutos, até que os batimentos cardíacos e a respiração deles retornassem ao normal.

Goku deita sua cabeça no tórax delicado, abraçando-a e sua cauda circunda a cintura dela, pois saíra de dentro dela, enquanto que a in-ookami acarinhava os cabelos negros que sempre desafiavam a gravidade de seu amado, mas que agora estavam levemente rebaixados pela água.

Após algum tempo, ele sai de dentro dela e a ajuda a ensaboar as costas, assim como ela faz para ele, para depois saírem, com o saiyajin tomando o cuidado de não vê-la nu, novamente, por causa do forte desejo que ainda sentia, percebendo que ela se recuperava rapidamente.

Então, após alguns minutos, Yuri se troca e então sai junto dele com um sorriso no rosto, sendo retribuído por ele e nisso, após caminharem muito, um som chama a atenção dela, enquanto que o saiyajin observava que a mesma olhava para um grupo de cervos.

Nisso, percebe que a cauda dela abanava de um lado para o outro, lentamente, enquanto a in-ookami observava o grupo e depois, percebe que a jovem se curva e então, seu corpo brilha e assumi a forma verdadeira dela, só que bem menor, cuja cernelha chegava quase que na altura de seus ombros.

Então, compreende.

De fato, ela apreciava a caça, mas, na forma verdadeira dela e nisso, vê a sua amada se esgueirando, cercando os cervos e não pôde deixar de sorrir, pois, percebia que ela sentia certo prazer em fazer isso.

Alguns ergueram a cabeça, farejando o ar, assim como virando para os lados.

Já, Kakarotto subiu para o alto, passando a planar no local, para não atrapalhar a caçada dela, percebendo que a sua esposa estava próxima do grupo, rondando-os e se esgueirando em moitas para aproximar-se cada vez mais, algo que era desnecessário, pois, era ágil demais.

Porém, percebera que era algo latente e igualmente inerente nela, algo que a espécie dela fazia, por mais que fossem poderosos. Era algo embrenhado nela, assim como o desejo de luta dele, por ser um saiyajin. Por isso, compreendia o comportamento e o fato dela apreciar essas caçadas. Eles eram iguais. Com a diferença, que ele era das lutas e ela da caça.

Então, ouve os cascos dos animais, pois, muitos corriam e outros o seguiam. Porém, Yuri consegue pular em cima de um, o derrubando e então, dá o golpe de misericórdia, ao morder a traqueia deste, matando-o instantaneamente.

Nesse momento, ele ia para o solo, quando chega um urso imenso que fica de pé nas patas traseiras e não se intimida com os rosnados ensurdecedores dela, que coloca-se em frente a sua presa abatida, mostrando os caninos alvos ao recém chegado, que pretendia roubar a sua caça.

Então, ele desce suas patas imensas com garras afiadas, porém, ela desvia e após desviar algumas vezes, rasga o tórax do urso com as suas garras, quando mexe a sua pata, para depois morder o braço dele e arremessa-lo contra uma árvore próxima dali, aproveitando o ensejo para morder o pescoço dele, conseguindo asfixia-lo, antes de retalhar a garganta, o matando.

Então, ela olha satisfeita, enquanto Kakarotto desce e nisso, a in-ookami fala, abanando a cauda, feliz.

- Quer ficar com qual? Ou dividimos ambos?

- Podemos dividir.

- Tá! Eu começo com o urso, você com o cervo e depois trocamos.

Então, ela ameaça abocanhar o urso, quando ele fala:

- Não quer experimentar assado? Não quer que o limpe?

- Limpa-lo? – ela curva a cabeça para o lado.

- Tirar as entranhas. Elas não são muito saborosas.

- Assá-lo? Entranhas?

- Sim, fazer uma fogueira e podemos assa-los. Já provou carne assada?

Ela abana a cabeça para os lados e com ele sorrindo, fala:

- Quer experimentar?

Ela olha das presas batidas para o seu amado, um tanto duvidosa, pois apreciava o prazer de devorar as presas, após abatê-las, enquanto o sangue delas estava quente.

Porém, confessava que estava curiosa sobre experimentar a carne assada, pois, não se lembrava de comer alguma vez algo semelhante.

- Quero!

Nisso, ela se levanta e bebe água em um riacho ali perto e nisso, Goku entra na água, com a mesma observando que o seu amado ficava olhando para a água, até que captura um peixe e joga na margem, enquanto sorria.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas, estou com vontade de comer alguns peixes.

- Eu consigo fazer isso!

Ela exclama e caminha até a parte mais funda do riacho, observando a água e os peixes que passavam por baixo dela, até que pega um com a boca e joga na margem, abanando a cauda, feliz.

Então, seu amado faz com as mãos e ela observa as suas patas, decidindo mudar a forma de pegar os peixes e consegue, após dar uma patada potente em um peixe desavisado.

Porém, esse voa pelo céu, bem longe de onde estavam e ela fica sem graça, enquanto Goku ria e falava, entre risos:

- Só precisa controlar a sua força.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela também ri e ambos gargalham, para depois tornarem a disputar a pesca de peixes com as mãos e ela, com as patas.

- O próximo não vai voar longe. Você verá! – Yuri sorri triunfante e nisso, consegue jogar o peixe para a margem, ficando animada ao ver que conseguira.

Nisso, segue-se meia hora, com ambos pegando peixes, enquanto se divertiam, competindo para ver quem pegava mais, até que acaba em empate e nisso, ao chegar à margem, ela sacode os seus pelos, espalhando água para os lados, que respingam em Goku que ri.

Então, ela assume a forma humana, com o saiyajin percebendo que o vestido umedecera e consequentemente, aderiu à pele acetinada da mesma, sendo que o mesmo estava consideravelmente transparente, obrigando-o a desviar os olhos.

Yuri não percebera isso, e olhava animada, vendo-o pegar galhos, até que decide fazer o mesmo e após trazer uma braçada de galhos, ele fala que é suficiente e nisso, prepara o fogo, com a mesma ficando animada com a fogueira.

Então, vê que ele abria o abdômen dos animais e retirava o conteúdo, com a mesma compreendendo o que seu amado queria dizer com "entranhas", para em seguida, espetar o urso, a corsa e os peixes, com Yuri ficando fascinada, enquanto sentia o cheiro apetitoso preencher o ambiente.

Nisso, ela encosta o seu corpo nele, que permite, enquanto controlava o seu desejo, pois, a proximidade dela só piorava.

Porém, consegue aguentar, ate a carne esta pronta.

Então, após se alimentarem, eles passeiam pela mata, com Goku mostrando os locais que adorava, enquanto que ambos se encontravam de mãos dadas, com uma in-ookami animada, pois, havia adorado o local, enquanto que não percebia o fato de seu amado estar contendo o enorme desejo que o tomava.

Após algumas horas, ele mostra um dos locais mais belos do Monte Paouz, que consistia em uma belíssima cachoeira de água cristalina que desaguava em um lago imenso, que depois, dividia-se em rios.

Animada como sempre, ela corre e se aproxima do local, ficando de costas para ele e se curvando, levemente, para ver melhor o espelho d'água e nisso, a sua cauda felpuda abana animadamente para os lados.

Aquela posição piorava a sua libido e sem poder se conter mais, a abraça, encostando o seu tórax nas costas dela, enquanto que falava roucamente no pé do ouvido dela, enquanto Yuri sentia um calafrio prazeroso espalhar pelo seu corpo com a voz rouca de seu esposo.

- Gostaria de nadar?

- Claro.

- Tire a roupa e vamos entrar.

Nisso, ele retira a roupa e entra, para depois chamá-la sobre um sorriso malicioso e a mesma adentra, sorrindo, sentindo corar sobre o intenso sorriso dele, e quando vê alguns peixinhos passando dentre as pernas dela, pois, eles eram pequenos. Ela fica animada, tal como uma criança pequena em um parque de diversões.

- Peixinhos! – então, abana a cauda para os lados, sentindo a areia do fundo do lago, assim como via várias pedras em volta.

- Aqui tem esses peixinhos. Bonitos, né?

- Sim.

Então, ela abana a cauda fortemente, acabando por espirrar água em Goku, que riu, enquanto que ela ficava sem graça, por não ter contido a sua cauda.

Então, o seu amado joga água nela, que olha para ele, sorrindo e então, compreendendo, passa a esguichar água com as mãos e consequentemente, ambos passam a ter uma guerra de água, um contra o outro.

Após alguns minutos, sorrindo, Goku começa a nadar e a mesma o segue, com o saiyajin percebendo que o nado dela era estilo cachorrinho. Porém, não estranha, considerando a forma verdadeira dela.

Então, com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, Goku se aproxima dela, que está entretida olhando os diversos peixinhos que a circundavam, enquanto a sua cauda abanava entusiasmada para os lados.


End file.
